Under My Control
by JMichellex
Summary: Akito whispered into his ear"He forgot to mention that even though that person has been healed by another, its possible for them to be hurt by another once more." Yuki's eyes shined with fear as he began to ask "What did you do? Akito what did you do?"


**Under My Control-Jmichellex**

"Yuki, Akito called he said he needs to see you at the main house." Shigure announced as the 'rat' began to travel to the Sohma household.

"Akito, I'm here! Shi-" He was cut off as the head of the house brutally slapped him and grabbed him by his hair.

"You will be under my control again Yuki so if you want nothing to happen you will obey me once more." Akito whispered into his ear still grasping onto his hair.

"Never!" and with that I punched him in the gut as I ran back home only to hear him yell "You'll regret it! Do you really think I won't punish you!"

Yuki just ran and ran as far as he feet could take him when he stopped at the bench and noticed a little object on there. It was the ribbon that he had given Tohru on white day. It looked torn as if it was old and weary, but what did it mean? He ran once more to the house for a couple of miles or so when he tripped on a white bead. The small white and round bead belonged to the bracelet of Kyo's. He then deiced to walked towards the house and noticed something that belonged to his fiancée Machi, her engagement ring. The ring was had faint traces of something that smelled like rust but was wipe off, but what was it exactly? And why was the ring here? Did it slip off when they were walking home in the rain a few days ago?

Awhile later the violet-eyed teen finally came home when he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Yo Rat!" Yukie looked up to see his friend aka cousin staring at him with worry and curiosity. "Do you know where Tohru is? She hasn't returned from shopping and the thing is she left five hours ago just for carrots."

"Have you called Uo-chan or Hana-chan?"

Kyo nodded yes and replied, "They haven't seen her since the sleepover from last week." Yuki barely remembered about the bead he had found as he tossed it to the cat, "Here I found this on my way home."

"Thanks been looking for that all morning." They then began to make calls to the other Sohma's asking if they had seen her. Unfortunately they haven't as the duo began to freak out.

_Next Day_

There was still no sign of Tohru.  
>"Mail Delivery!" In the mailman's hand there was a DVD that had something written on it. 'Watch Immediately' The rat took the DVD and thank the man as he walked back inside the household.<p>

"Kyo maybe this will tell us where she is. She was probably kidnapped!" The cursed cat's eyes widen with fury as they began to watch.

The screen turned on as they closely observed the video

A young teenager had her head down as she then looked up into the screen. It was Tohru.

"Yuki? K-Kyo?" she asked as she then brutally coughed. She looked so pale and boney and her eyes were sunken and red due to the fact that she's been crying and no sleep and her cheeks were covered in scratches as dried blood surrounded rhe injuries. She mouthed the words 'Help me' as she began to sob once more. "I'm scared guys. I'm so sc-scared. I don't kn-know where I am!" More and more tears flooded from her pale face while she coughed up blood this time.

" I was going to re-return, but I-I was hit from be-behind and I blacked out when I was in the f-forest that usually leads us the way h-home. I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! The next thing I knew I was tied up as a figure covered in black be-began to hit me." She heard footsteps as she quickly spoke, "Th-thank you guys for ev-everything. Yuki, Shigure, Kyo thank you!" She broke out crying as she continued, " I love you. I love you Kyo." A door slammed open as her ocean blue eyes widen with fear.

"Pl-Please! Spare me! No! No! No!" The figure went up behind her as he held a knife to her throat.

"Say good-bye." She cried in pain and began hyperventilating. Yuki and Kyo were into much shock to look away as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, the girl he loves was scared out of her mind and she was alone with that sadistic bastard.

"Good-b-!" her throat was sliced. Blood began to pour out and mixed with her tears. Her cries disappeared as Kyo yelled with anger.

"Bastard! Bastard! Why! Why her !" He furiously began to bunch the floor over and over again as his knuckle began to bleed, "That Bas-!"

_Boom!_

A bullet went through the cat's head. His blood was splattered on Yuki's white collar shirt as he looked at the body and screen with shock. Blood. Blood was gushing out of Kyo's head and spread onto the floor everywhere as the mouse began to vomit all over the floor. "Oh my g-god. Wh-what's happening" He then blacked out as someone snuck into the household.

Yuki was dreaming of him on a date with Machi, but all of a sudden the sky turned grey, the giggles of joy were turned into blood-curdling screams of horror and instead of fish swimming in a small blue pond it was bodies, dead bodies laying down in a giant puddle full of blood. Then he saw Akito and began to shake with anger as the leader whispered so venomously into his ear, "What Hatori said is true. 'It's possible for one person to be hurt by another, then it's possible for that person to be healed by another.' But he forgot to mention that even though that person has been healed by another, its possible for them to be hurt by another once more." Yuki's violet eyes twinkled with fear as he began to ask "What did you do? Akito what did you do!" He felt something stab him as he looked down only to discover a knife was lodged into his heart as his eyes grew weary.

"No!" He woke up screaming. He looked at the clock and notice the time was exactly mid-night and then he looked around the house and puked once more as he heard a familiar cry.

"Pl-please don't hurt me. Please! I'm begging you! N-No!" The cries were quickly turned into screams as he jolted up and followed the sounds to his bedroom.

_Bam!_

He busted through his door and found a shadow sitting in a chair. Now he recognized the scent on Machi's ring. It was blood the entire time and it took him this long to realize it. He slowly walked up to the figure and began to break down in tears when he saw her. Machi. Her eyes were wide open, dull and frozen with fear with the tears giving her eyes a more glassy look. He noticed the dry blood on her hand was from her ring finger which was butchered off. Her chest had a butcher's knife stabbed into it and her lips showed a thin line of blood flowing out from her mouth. "Damn you Akito! Damn you!" Akito stepped out from the shadows and grabbed the traumatized Yuki's hair and dragged him to his small and hidden underground cell as he kept crying.

He feel asleep and then awoke a few hours later. He was in the dirt cell and notice two other alive figures whom he recognized. "Shigure? Hatori?" They stayed silent as they kept staring at the wall in front of them as Yuki turned his head towards the direction they were staring at as fear and depression took over once more. Three bodies were in a nearly indestructible glass case with labels under them. Machi. Mitchan. Kana. Akito walked by to check up on them and knew they were staring at his 'prizes' and began to smirk as he spoke with victory and evil in his voice " I told you that you would be punished if you disobeyed me. You are under my command once more and shall never be healed again." He knew that they would forever remain his puppets.


End file.
